


Weird Morning

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #406: Weird Sisters.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Weird Morning 

~

Harry woke, disappointed he was alone. Recalling with regret his drunken seduction attempt on Draco, he relaxed, remembering Draco’s positive response. _And the best sex of my life._ He sighed. _But I guess he’s gone._

A Weird Sisters song started in the kitchen. Harry sat up. _Or not._

Investigating, he entered the kitchen, watching Draco’s arse as he danced whilst making breakfast.

Clearing his throat, he grinned as Draco spun. 

Draco smirked. “Finally up, are we?”

Harry hummed, moving closer. “I’m always up for you.”

Draco snorted. “Sappy.” 

Harry embraced him. “Maybe. That okay?”

Draco relaxed in his arms. “Maybe.”

~


End file.
